Harī: Mahō no Bōken
by uhhno
Summary: Reborn into a world different to her previous, Harriet Potter, now Harī, roams the Elemental Nations, but stops in Amegakure. She meets three Ame orphans and decides to stay with them. Then, they all end up meeting the Legendary Sannin. Konohagakure is their next stop and maybe Harī's last stop. Tags: Fem!Harry ; Dimension Travel ; Rebirth ; MOD!Harry ; Rating undecided
1. Pilot

**A/N** :Because I have an insomnia and also because I have a stomach ache. Fuck.

(Too late of a) Warning: Swear words up in this shit. Jiraiya is a pervert. And Orochi-pedo-maru. Tsunade's physical abuse of Jiraiya.

This fan fiction is a slow developing story, and a story that goes with my imagination, not the readers (though, I _might_ put in a poll here and there). So if you don't like it, it's fucking simple, don't read. But if it's to your liking, cool beans.

Upload: Sat, April, 2, 2016. 2:49AM.

* * *

Harriet Potter - or in this case, Harī - is a magnet for trouble. Trouble seems to find her in the most strangest and most annoying way possible for the girl.

This time is no different. Before coming here, Death has put her in a difficult position of choosing between being reborn in another world or taking over Death's high ranking position. Not wanting to shoulder all the responsibilities of being Death, she becomes a new life with the same soul of the Girl Who Lived.

Now, as Harī, she roams the Elemental Nation with Death by her side. She learns of the world filled with people that are either shinobi or civilians. She makes a handful of friends, acquaintances, and allies.

* * *

" _Episkey_ ," Harī mutters under her breath, and the tip of her Elder Wand glows a faint light. "Now," her patient, young boy with hair color of blood that hides half of his face, looks up, his eyes hidden behind the curtain of his red hair, "tell me what you three are doing here inside a cave." It's not exactly an order, but it sounds exactly like one by the strength of her voice.

Konan speaks since Yahiko didn't have a chance of waking up from his dream land - it's probably more peaceful than the outside rain. "Our village," she sighs, "has been wiped out. All of our family are… dead," she sniffs, trying to hide her tears.

Harī lets go of Nagato. She looks up at the other two. Seeming as how they're all very thin, much like how young Harriet Potter had looked when living in a cupboard under the staircase, she asks them, "how long have you guys gone without food?"

At the word 'food,' Yahiko jolts up abruptly, coming to a sitting position, half awake. "Three days," Nagato shyly answers. At the same time, Yahiko's stomach growls in hunger.

 _How about you just_ _ **end**_ _their misery, Mistress_? Death's whisper lingers in her ear. He's hovering over her dominant side as his skeletal fingers taps on her shoulders gracefully.

The three kids notice Harī's short-lived grimace. They think it's because she's taking pity on them, but they don't know that grimace is for her companion, one who is called, Shinigami. "Stand up. I'll treat you to whatever you guys want."

"R-Really, 'Nee-chan?!" Yahiko's lips draws into a huge smile. With the remaining strength he has, he tries to tackle Harī into a hug, but she dodges skillfully.

The three kids trail behind their savior to the entrance of the cave like little ducklings following their mama duck. "The north side of the village should still be standing," Harī informs them. "If not, we'll go to Tanigakure."

"Tanigakure?" Konan and Yahiko synchronize - though, Yahiko's voice is louder than Konan's. "We wouldn't be able to make it."

Nevertheless, Harī continues, "how do you guys want to travel, teleportation or flight?"

The three kids' wide pairs of eyes sparkles in awe and wander. "Teleportation?!" Yahiko yells excitedly, then Konan adds, "flight?!" Nagato is the only one closest to speechless, though the shyness adds to it.

"There is a drawback to both though. Teleporting from one place to another almost always ends up with newbies throwing up, but since you guys don't have anything in your stomachs, you probably won't. Flying's fun if you're experienced with it, but since I'll be with you three, you won't have to worry about a thing." Harī smirks, crossing her arms. "Now, choose. Teleportation or flight."

"Flying!" Konan and Yahiko votes, then Nagato comes in late with the same word with a blush on his cheeks.

"Awesome. Grab onto me then and hold on tight." Konan latches onto Harī's left arm, Yahiko onto her right, and Nagato at her waist.

Since there is no broomsticks laying around for Harī to ride, there is only unsupported flight as transportation, beside apparition. White mist surrounds their bodies, and although Konan and Yahiko only sees the skies and the bird's eye view of the ground of their ruined village, Nagato clearly sees the mist that admits from Harī - whether from her mind, soul, body, or chakra, he's unsure, but one thing he's certain of, it leaves him, and the other two, forgetting about their traumatic memories.

Civilians on the ground idly stand by and watch in awe when they land, the light mist clamps like paint in water onto the vicinity. The three kids let go of Harī, and Yahiko's heartfelt scream fills the air, "that was AWESOME!"

"I agree," Nagato says, his voice soft, smiling faintly at Yahiko's dramatic description of their short time of flying.

"- Hey, isn't that 'the woman' they say who could do miraculous things? -"

"- I thought that'd been a joke. -"

"- I hear she's a simple traveler from the North -"

Harī, even as Harriet Potter, has never been too fond of attention. So, quickly, she leads the three midgets to a bar restaurant that appears to be too old and run-down for any customers to visit.

"— And I even got to touch a bird!" Yahiko finishes, then takes a deep breath in to calm himself.

"Awe… That's not fair, I wanted to pet a bird. Wait, you don't even like birds…!" Konan pouts as they all sit at a booth. "I wish I could fly like Harī-Onee-san…"

The waitress comes and goes with their orders.

"Onee-san," Harī guesses that's her title from now on with these three kids, "are you," Nagato pauses and gazes down at his sickly pale hands, then looks up again at Harī (with hope if she could see his eyes), "are you going to leave us after this?" Yahiko and Konan stop their mediocre arguing and looks at their red haired friend, then to Harī.

"Y-Yeah, are you going to leave us, 'Nee-chan?" Yahiko repeats.

Harī is usually unbothered by pleas. This time is no different, and yet, she feels a need to stay with these kids, or take them with her. She rests her tilted chin on top of her hand, elbow resting on top of the low table. "Even though I look like this," _like a hobo_ , "I am a busy woman with a busy schedule." The rest sigh in disappointment. "But, I could stay if you guys want." Their faces brighten, especially Yahiko whose smiles are always like sunshine.

"Really?" Yahiko asks enthusiastically. "Then, 'Nee-chan, could you teach us how to fly…?!"

"No."

Yahiko frowns comically. "Eh?! Why not?!"

Harī's pokerface is top notch, Konan has to admit. Though in Harī's case, it's aloofness, indifference, and nonchalantness from having to experience too many things for having to live two different lives so nothing catches her off guard. "It's not something you could learn even if you have the largest chakra reserves or the greatest chakra control. So you'll have to look to someone else to train you those… ninja stuff, kid."

Just in time, the waitress comes back with their orders of pork cutlet katsu don and a drink for Harī.

"Slow down, Yahiko," Konan tells him, though Yahiko ignores her. Harī can't blame him - the three has gone three days with empty stomachs. "Geez, you don't have any manners." She looks up from the boy to Harī who hasn't ordered anything but sake, "thank you very much, Harī-Onee-san."

The smile isn't returned, but Konan is used to it for the last couple of hours she's been with the older woman. "Neh, Harī-Onee-san," Konan starts again, Nagato pays attention while he eats, "do you… not have a family name? I've learnt from," it pains her to say it but, "Okaa-san that it's not proper manners to call someone by their given name."

Harī sips on the tiny cup of alcohol, "I used to have one in my past life." The looks of the three leads her to continue, while wondering what she means by 'past life'. "I was called Harriet Potter once upon a time."

Yahiko swallows. "Harrieto… Pottaru…?" Yahiko echoes, food forgotten. The three realize Yahiko completely butchers the name.

"Mm. Harriet Potter. I was called the Girl Who Lived for taking a one-hit kill attack and survived with only a scar. Even in my second life, I still have it," her hand sweeps away her long messy bangs.

"A lightning bolt…" Konan says in fascination.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Yahiko yells in the same tone. Nagato listens intently, far too keen on listening to the story.

Harī takes another sip, already on her twelveth cup. She doesn't get drunk however. Sake doesn't compare to magically brewed Firewhiskey, which is a shame. She would totally kill to get drunk these days. "Otou-san was James Potter, Okaa-san was Lily Potter. They both were killed when I was barely a child." All but silence replies. "The only family I have left abused me and worked me to the bone." She scoffs, "funny how life works, right?"

"Who was the man who killed your parents?" Yahiko, in all seriousness, asks.

"Yahiko! —"

Harī interrupts, "it took me seven years, but I managed to kill the motherfucker, so don't worry about that, gaki. And besides, you wouldn't be able to reach him even if he were alive."

"I'd try and get revenge for you, 'Nee-chan! Eye for an Eye, y'know?"

* * *

In front of the four is a huge mansion that's been broken down completely, surrounded by other broken or burnt buildings. The three Ame kids watches with their awe-struck wide eyes as the house repairs itself back to the form when it had been first built, all caused by the wooden white stick with strange beehive patterns at their savior's frail hand.

Konan's smile matches the size of Yahiko's, Nagato's is similar. Yahiko asks with glee, "will this mansion really be ours to live in?"

"Mm," Harī answers affirmative absentmindedly. "Let's go in." Unlike Konan and Yahiko, Nagato follows Harī in a leisurely pace.

The gloomy mansion under the heavy rain is painted black - maybe to compliment the rain - and the rims are dull metallic grey. It has halls of bedrooms, bathrooms, playrooms, bar rooms, and secret rooms all in different sizes and shapes. The kitchen and the living rooms are all grand, large and spacious. Since they are in no need of a lot of rooms, most are locked down.

It's the first time in a long time that Harī has a place to call home.

 _Why do you bother with these low beings, Mistress?_ Death asks. It's been a long time for Death to see something interesting in his Mistress' life - he desperately wants something to happen to her soon, good or bad.

Harī responds, _maybe I like these brats, or... perhaps I take pity on them as I did on myself all those years ago_.

* * *

They have a routine from the six weeks they stay inside the mansion.

In the mornings, Konan is the first to wake up. She starts the morning by waking up two of her best friends, Yahiko and Nagato. She, along with the other two, learned to not wake Harī up bright in the early morning on their first mornings. Harī could tear them a new one if they do.

There's no need for any of the three to cook food because the levitating foods cook themselves in the kitchen for them. But the cleaning is up to them to do because their Harī-nee-chan, ironically, doesn't want them to become lazy (like her). But to spare them some time for fun, there are occasions when the rooms clean after themselves with the wave of her hand.

In the afternoon, Harī could be seen to be walking through the long and narrow hallways for the bathroom and she locks herself for several minutes before coming out… well, less tired. All the while, the three Ame kids are in the living room or outside either training to become excellent ninjas or simply just playing ninja.

Late into the night, Harī lets them play with her animagus form of a peaceful deer (that's somehow more lazier than her human form). Then, Harī cooks them dinner, they eat, and they spend the rest of their time reading something out of Harī's private library.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell Harī-onee-chan?" Konan asks cautiously, taking a step further to trail behind the boss of the group.

"Don't worry!" Yahiko laughs. "It's not like we're gonna meet someone. I mean, we haven't met anyone for such a long time! And besides, it's her birthday today, and the least we could do is get her some flowers!"

Nagato butts in, "flowers don't usually grow in our village, Yahiko, since it doesn't stop raining."

Yahiko stops and almost falls over when Konan bumps into him with a "gah!" Nonetheless, he turns around as Konan apologizes to him, "then, we'll find her a special rock!"

"A rock…?" Nagato slightly chuckles. He stops when he senses three unknown presences from the nearby cave that had been once theirs. "Guys," he warns the two.

"You sense them too?" Yahiko asks, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Konan tilts her head to the side, a habit she wants to get rid of. "If they're war veteran shinobi, shouldn't hiding their chakra come easy to them?"

"Do you want to check it out? We have 'Nee-chan's runes to protect us if we get attacked," Yahiko says with little exhilaration. "C'mon guys," he pleads when the two other seem hesitant. "It's better this way since I remember that cave had a few flowers!"

"… Okay," Konan replies, and Nagato nods.

* * *

Three Konoha jounin who have all earned titles of "sannin" given by Hanzō the Salamander are all but worn out, resting their backs against the cave wall. When Tsunade regains a bit of her chakra back, she starts right away with mending and healing Jiraiya's wounds while Orochimaru guards the entrance of the cave.

The cave has had occupants - they could tell with their shinobi senses tingling - more than a month ago. They doubt those occupants would come back soon.

Worry creates lines on Tsunade's face as her mind is focused on her teammate. "Jiraiya, can you hear me? Don't fall asleep on me," she sternly tells him, but seeing as how Jiraiya doesn't respond in any way, she doubts he would obey her orders as usual.

Then, Tsunade whips her head to the entrance when she suddenly feels three small chakra that's bigger than civilians but smaller than genins appear on her radar. It appears as though Orochimaru senses them too.

"Wait," Tsunade voices at the snake summoner when he pulls out a kunai, "they're kids, Orochimaru."

"No matter. They're probably wanting a swift end of their lives. I'll be happy to give them that." With that, Orochimaru goes out to 'greet' the kids.

Tsunade's eyes narrow at the empty spot in which the other jounin was standing. "Damn it, Orochimaru."

Outside, the weather hasn't changed at all. It's always the same gloom in Amegakure. Though, Orochimaru prefers the rain better than Konohagakure's blinding sunny weather forecasts, or rather the darkness the shadows of the clouds come from the weather.

The three kids, as Tsunade predicted, stands in front of the older male. He let out a simple killer intent to make them scared first before killing them - this always brings joy in him, but strangely, they don't cower in fear.

Yahiko scoffs, "pfft, you call that a killer intent?" Orochimaru's eyebrow rise. "'Nee-chan's way more scarier, especially when we woke her up this one time." Nagato and Konan shivers in memory, while Yahiko tries not to.

"It doesn't matter who your 'Nee-chan' is to me, boy. I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a chance to run away, or better yet —"

A tick mark appears on Yahiko's person. "Why would we run away from you?!" Konan tries to calm him down, while Nagato nervously flattens his long bangs down.

A loud groan of pain interrupts the four. Looking behind Orochimaru whose eyes are on the cave behind his self, the three Ame orphans notice that a white haired Konoha nin is in great pain.

\- " _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_ ," Yahiko remembers the witch telling him, along with two of his best friends. Because of that, he learns slowly to not dwell on his past, even if Konoha ninjas were the ones to destroy his childhood, these people aren't those _Konoha nins_ who caused such a pain.

"Is there someone injured?" Konan asks. "Harī-nee-chan can help," she offers, but Orochimaru stays rooted to his spot. "We could give you shelter and food." At the mention, Orochimaru eyes the three carefully.

"You can trust us," Nagato says reassuringly. He regrets taking a step forward because that almost cost Nagato his life. Harī suddenly appearing out of thin air in front of him just in time to protect the red haired boy from a kunai attack.

Orochimaru's eyes widen as his kunai can't penetrate through… thin air…? He wonders if it's some kind of barrier. His gaze finds bright green, her nose high up in pride, she's looking down on him as if she's the ruler of everything and everyone despite being a whole lot shorter than him.

"You were going to attack Nagato, stranger." Despite Jiraiya's loud groans of pain, her eyes holds onto Orochimaru's, and it pierces him like a sharp blade.

"'Nee-chan! Kakoi!" Yahiko yells in triumph, and snickers at how dumbfounded Orochimaru appears.

Orochimaru doesn't feel that her chakra is above an academy brat's chakra gauge. So it leads him to question how she has moved/teleported(?) to this spot. He labels her a future-experiment. Is he capable of kidnapping her though?

 _Interesting_ , he thinks. "So, you're the 'Nee-chan'?"

She still sees him beneath her. "And if I am?"

"Orochimaru!" The voice of his teammate calls out to him. "Get in here and hold him down!"

"Tch." The said jounin goes back inside quickly. He expects the four to follow him, but they don't, not yet.

"'Harī-onee-chan, aren't you going to help them?" Konan asks.

Harī shrugs her shoulders, then she sighs, "well, I _am_ running out of money to spend, so why not ask them a payment after this." She walks forward before looking back, "you guys coming or what?" Konan giggles, dragging two boys with her by her hands, catching up to Harī.

"— Most of the poison that could kill him is gone, so he's not in a life-threatening situation. So that leaves us with his shoulder, we have to set his shoulder in the old fashion way since I'm almost out of my chakra—"

" _Episkey_ ," Harī interrupts Tsunade. Tsunade looks behind her fast enough to give Jiraiya a whiplash. Her eyes dangerously narrows, but then size returns to normal when she turns to look at Jiraiya when she realizes his breathing has calmed down. "As for the poison left in his body, I can make him an antidote back at our house." Harī ignores Tsunade's sputtering of how she cured Jiraiya's dislocated shoulder in one second. It takes at least five minutes to set a dislocated shoulder even with medical ninjutsu. Even more, without medical ninjutsu, setting a shoulder takes the same time but the victim is left with pain and would have to wait for the shoulder to heal. Harī raises her wand once more at Jiraiya. Tsunade, protective of her teammates, worry about what she's about to do, but soon it's answered. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," and up Jiraiya hovers over the ground, which amazes his two teammates. "Follow me."

As they move, Tsunade is hesitant, but asks anyways. "What did you say when you… cured Jiraiya or when you made him - fly? _Is_ he flying?"

" _Episkey_ means to repair. _Wingardium Leviosa_ means to lift up. In this world, I'm the only one who could speak the language, and execute the spells." Orochimaru frowns at the news. "And he's not flying. He's levitating."

"Oh," is all Tsunade could say. Truly, she's speechless. "What about the brats?"

"What about them?"

"Can they…?"

"Use magic? No," Harī simply answers the slug princess.

* * *

Tsunade and Orochimaru gape at the huge estate. It's larger than the Hokage tower. They both wonder if the mysterious woman is a wealthy figure. Though, if she is truly this rich, then they would have at least heard about her at least.

After Harī tells the two to close their mouths so that bugs can't find their way in, they all enter the estate.

The two conscious Konoha ninjas both stare with open mouths and wide eyes at the spellbinding ceiling where it displays a movement of clear sunny skies, bipolar to the constant weather outside. The skies move like real life, sunlight peeking out occasionally through the white pillows of clouds. It's truly a sight to see. _What is this_ , the two has to puzzle over.

Then, their eyes move down and to the side of the open grand rooms, their jaws drop further down (if that's even possible) at the sight of objects moving around their respective rooms, cooking up a storm, dish washing, wiping the dining table, sweeping dirt off their feet of the front door, dusting out the dust bunnies.

By the time they're done staring at every little thing, Harī is gone. The kids, however, are "tending" to Jiraiya. Tending, as in: poking him with a stick ( _where have they got that from_?) or drawing on his face with a permanent ink brush - Konan prefers to put make up on him though.

If Orochimaru had been the one to take all the damage for his teammates instead of Jiraiya, well... it would've been a different sight.

Harī comes out with a bottle filled with liquid with strange color. It doesn't look like she's bothered by the kids' piece of work as she puts down the bottle on top of the coffee table that's beside the couch where Jiraiya is lying on. Though she's too kind as to clean up Jiraiya's face back to the original much to the kids' dismay.

"What're we having for dinner, 'Nee-chan?" As always, Yahiko is the first one to speak.

"A grand feast. Today's my birthday after all."

"Ah!" That seems to jerk Harī.

"What?" She deadpans at the boy who's about to get a good whack in the head.

"We were gonna pick some flowers, or at least rocks, for your birthday, Onee-chan," Nagato says to her.

"But we found them instead," Konan finishes with a sigh, pointing her finger at the Konoha ninjas.

Harī almost rolls her eyes, "it's not like I mind more company." She looks up at Orochimaru and Tsunade, "you two look hungry. We have more than enough food." On the dining table is truly a feast for only the wealthy to eat at.

* * *

For Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato, it's usual for them to see Harī singing when she gets her favorite food out from the oven. Tsunade and Orochimaru both finds it out of the younger woman's character.

Harī grins stupidly before taking a bite of the treacle tart piece on her plate. Even when they all hear Jiraiya's laughter that sounds like an old pervert in his sleep, Harī's the only one who can't hear it, or perhaps ignores it. _How does she do that_?! Tsunade desperately wants to learn her ways - she always wanted to block out Jiraiya from her mind, he's way too obnoxious.

"Neh, 'Nee-chan, I think the guy's waking up."

However, she keeps on eating, treacle tart after another. " _It's an addiction_ ," Konan says to Tsunade. " _It's becoming a problem_ ," Yahiko says. Nagato nods in agreement and sighs.

Tsunade and Orochimaru never have seen such a treat before, but if it's as good as Harī makes it, they wouldn't be surprised if some others get addicted to the food too.

When done, which comes to two minutes in total, Harī and the rest comes around to Jiraiya who soon wakes up to the sight of Harī, or more specifically, her perky chest. Though, unlike any other woman he's seen, she's totally unbothered. He's so tempted to just grab the pair of gorgeous, soft, — _Ouch_!

"Focus, Jiraiya," Tsunade orders with stern look.

"H-Hai," the said young man says to Tsunade with a pout. He sighs and sits straight up. "You didn't have to hit me so hard…" He mutters under his breath so that Tsunade can't hear him. But poor guy, she heard. So another fist hammers his head again the second time.

Harī, as well as the others except for Orochimaru who stands idly by, watches as Tsunade scan Jiraiya for any remaining injuries. "Wow, the poison is all gone. There's not even a speck of it left. The antidote you gave him," she says to Harī, "what is it?"

"It's a liquid form of _Bezoars_ , they're stones from inside a goat's stomach," Jiraiya flinches, horrified by the fact that he had swallowed it, "they're known to cure all but one known poisons. They're more harder to harvest in these lands compared to my old homeland."

Tsunade, being a medic nin most of her life, has never heard of this _Bezoar_. She wants to know more of what she doesn't know. However, before she could ask, Jiraiya gets in the way.

"I owe you my thanks, Ojou-chan. So, as thanks, why don't I repay you back with my body, hm?" Jiraiya wiggles his brows 'seductively.'

Harī takes a moment to comprehend, and before Tsunade could hit him again, she says, "sure."

"E-Eh?" It's not only Tsunade who says that; it's everyone, at the same time, with the same tone. "W-Why?! How come?!"

"I do need an extra hand with the garden I'm working on, so why not?"

Everyone falls down face first, even Orochimaru, and they all sweat-drop at Harī's obliviousness.

Jiraiya scratches his cheek and smiles awkwardly, "I was actually talking about—" his voice dies down when he gets a glimpse of Tsunade's death-glare which sends a shiver down his spine. "I-I'll be happy to, O-Ojou-chan."

"Spectacular," Harī says with the same tone of voice. "Come hither, strangers."

As they walk behind her, including the three kids (Konan wanted to go with Harī because she simply wanted to, Nagato followed because Konan was going along, and Yahiko went because he didn't want to be left out).

"My name is Tsunade. The pervert is Jiraiya. And this is Orochimaru."

"Harī."

The Ame kids introduce themselves. "Ano… You guys are ninjas, right?" Yahiko asks Jiraiya specifically.

"Ah," Jiraiya responds a positive.

"As payment, you should teach us to be great shinobi."

"Hah? Why should I? Besides, I'm paying back to - eheheheh - the Ojou-chan."

"Well, it's technically us that made 'Nee-chan to come help you, Ero-Jii-chan."

Jiraiya widens his eyes with slight frustration and annoyance. "E-Ero-Jii—" He scoffs. He ignores Tsunade's amused laughter. "I'll tell you once, gaki, I hadn't even reached fourty yet!"

Yahiko raises an eyebrow at the older, "you're not mad about the 'Ero' part?"

"Mad? Of course I am! I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert! Get it right!"

The three Ame kids didn't know what to say to that self-proclamation. Jiraiya is as weird like Harī, perhaps more. Tsunade and Orochimaru are, however, unhindered by Jiraiya's boisterous claim.

When they enter the indoor garden, they are greeted by a small field of dirt. She mutters something (" _Death_ ") in another language they don't know of, and soon, seeds fall onto the palm of her hand.

"Jiraiya," she calls without honorific to his name, "lay out the fertilizers."

"Why don't you just make them levitate and make them do their own things just like how the food prepared themselves?" Though Orochimaru wouldn't mind watching Jiraiya work to his bones.

"What can I say, I like torturing people," Harī says sarcastically, but the others don't hear the tone. "I like doing things with company of others," she says and that reassures them somewhat, not really. "Though, you can always pay me back by cha-ching or ba-bling, if you prefer it that way. I really don't mind."

"Money or pawn worthy things," Nagato translates being used to it.

"I doubt these seeds will grown in this climate anyway. So it might be a total waste of time and energy if the plants don't grow out in a month's time."

Jiraiya, who's beside the open crates of fertilizers, blench at the horrible smell. "What's in this anyway?"

"Cow poop, egg shells, you know, things like that."

"I'll choose to pay back with money, please and thank you," Jiraiya says. He ignores Tsunade's "wuss" and goes back to standing by Orochimaru. "How much do I owe you?"

"Well, the Bezoar is pretty pricy so I'd say it's worth five bags of rice, two moderate size houses, …" She trails on with a rather serious facial expression.

Konan sighs, "in other words, 1,000,000 ryo."

"Hah?!" Jiraiya frowns, "I-I may be a jounin but that's still too much!"

"It's still half price. I think 'Nee-chan likes you, Ero-Jii." Nagato agrees with Yahiko. This makes Jiraiya smile, a bit unsure if that's a good thing or not. "C'mon, pay up!" Yahiko holds out his open hand.

"… Or a billion bowls of crispy fried chicken is fine too," Harī finishes.

Suddenly, Yahiko got a brilliant idea. He steps beside Harī and gestures for her to lower herself to his height. He whispers something to her, when he finishes, she nods.

"Better yet, you could teach Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato to be brilliant shinobi."

Jiraiya huffs and crosses his arms, he looks down at the three said orphans. "Why do you want to be ninja so badly anyway?"

"All of our parents were murdered by either Iwa and Konoha ninjas," Tsunade and mostly Jiraiya flinch in guilt, "it's not about vengeance. It used to be, but not anymore." Yahiko displays a genuine smile, his eyes reflect sadness but happiness. "Harī-Nee taught us better than that, even if she's a poor influence on us, no offense -"

"None taken."

"- But we decided that we would bring peace to our village and help people in need. In order to do that, we need to be strong."

Jiraiya nods in understanding. It's more than guilt he feels though. It's not pity either. It's empathy. "Three years okay with you guys?" He asks with a smirk.

"Jiraiya, you're not— are you serious? You'd stay here for three years?" Tsunade asks in disbelief and concern.

"Pathetic," Orochimaru murmurs.

"I would totally stay with them. After all," he grins slyly, "I could see Ojou-chan morning and night - eheheheh - maybe in bed -" Tsunade hits him hard, "GAH!"

"Or we could go with you to your village. I reached most of North and I'd like to visit Land of Fire," Harī says. Then, she turns to the Ame orphans, "don't you guys want to travel to different parts of the Elemental Nations?" Nagato is a bit hesitant, but Konan and Yahiko nods viciously.

Jiraiya smiles at the positive reaction. "Then we'll have to send word to Hiruzen-sensei." He pauses, then sheepishly says, "but I'm afraid we don't have a hawk to send the message."

"Hedwig," Harī calls, and the window of the indoor greenhouse suddenly opens and soon enough a snowy owl comes inside to land on top of Harī's shoulder. "She'll be the messenger."

* * *

It's been more than a month since sending a troop, along with his three proud students, out into the battlefield. It's reported a three days ago that all of his troops were defeated by the infamous Hanzō excluding his three students, and there has been no report since then.

Although no one could tell, Sarutobi Hiruzen is worried for his students. All sorts of questions swim through his muddy mind. His focus completely on those three.

He exhales with exhaustion as he finally looks down at the load of paperwork left to him as the Hokage.

A set of taps on the wide window of the Hokage office makes Hiruzen to turn his chair. His eyebrows furrow slightly when it appears as though the sound comes from an owl who holds a square of an envelope in its beak. The seal of Jiraiya's reassures him, so he opens the window for the owl to come inside.

It's strange to see a thin envelope instead of a scroll. Nonetheless, he opens the letter. It's in Jiraiya's handwriting.

 _To Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure,_

 _Mission failed._

 _We met Hanzō the Salamander, fought, only Team Hiruzen remained, and from him we gained titles of 'sannin'._

 _I've been poisoned by Hanzō's Salamander whilst defending Tsunade, dislocated my arm while blocking an attack from the enemy, and broken several ribs. Tsunade and Orochimaru got away with minor injuries. Tsunade fixed back my rib and got half of the poison within me out, unable to fix the rest of the wounds because she was almost out of chakra._

 _We met a woman with three orphaned Ame kids. The woman's name is Harī, younger than us but maybe a year or two older than my brats_ (Jiraiya's chunin-turned-from-genin team) _. She has black hair, bright green eyes, and most importantly, she has special powers completely different to that of a shinobi's. The three Ame kids: Yahiko, orange hair, light brown eyes. Nagato, red Uzumaki hair, long enough to hide his eyes. Konan, blue hair, orange-brown eyes._

 _All trustworthy._

 _I owe the Ojou-chan payment for recovering me back to full health, and the payment is to teach the kids to become "brilliant" ninjas. So We'll be bringing travelers that'll be staying in Konoha for approximately three years, perhaps more if Ojou-chan decides to become my_ — Hiruzen decides to cross that out from his mind, he didn't want to know about his idiot of a student's love life.

 _Signed, Jiraiya, Sannin_.

* * *

 **A/N** :

I decided on this on a number of reasons. Main one being, my imaginations run wild during the night. Two, I really wanted to write a Fem!Harry crossover with _Naruto_ series. Three, because I happened to be inspired and also because (damn!) I think I read almost every single one of this specific crossovers.

First chapter of Harī/ Mahō no Bōken. What did you think?


	2. Grand Entrance

**A/N** :

Important Notice: ll the notices about fan fiction updates are on my profile (it'll say when I'll probably update the next chapter).

Chapter Notice: This chapter is more of a character development, and also an introduction to a character.

Warning: Two swear words in total.

Upload: Mon, April, 4, 2016. 11:11PM

* * *

Out in the courtyard, among the broken shells of houses, a tall concrete wall stands against the rubble. In front are three kids of Amegakure: Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato.

They're practicing their chakra control, which is to walk up the slippery concrete wall, the process needs more than concentration than tree-walking needs. Behind them is Jiraiya who is fully healed compared to his two other teammates (who are both resting to get their chakra back up to maximum), he stands with his muscular arms crossed and eyes scanning his new protégés process. Standing idly by at the sidelines is Harī who happen to stop by with a basket full of lunch.

Jiraiya, realizing her quiet appearance, turns to greet her with open arms and a wide lecherous grin. However, before he could embrace her, Yahiko - the most annoying brat Jiraiya has ever seen (or heard of) - call her with a welcoming scream, "'Nee-chan!"

Harī lets the boy tackle her into his hug and Jiraiya feels utterly jealous by the fact that Yahiko's top of his height reaches Harī's chest easily so his face is completely buried in her perky mounds. Harī, sensing Jiraiya's displeasure of not getting a hug after cuddling the three (half-sweat, half-rain) drenched kids, wraps her lean arms around him with a slight smile. Jiraiya is always left puzzeled about Harī. There hasn't been any girl (except… entertainers) to offer him free hugs, but that doesn't deter him from laughing like the super-pervert he is, "eheheheh…" When she retracts, he goes back to pouting.

"I made sandwiches," Harī tells them, "I made them myself." She then hands them out one by one from the basket as soon as they're all inside a small shack to get away from the rain, that's also when Jiraiya realize that Harī isn't wet at all.

Yahiko's smile grows into a grin as he accepts the food greedily. Konan and Nagato are more patient and calm. They all have the same gleam in their eyes, when looking up at Harī, that look awfully familiar to Jiraiya. Jiraiya accepts the cup of tea from the thermostat as he takes his own seat right next to the young miss. His hand hovers over her lower back — it's a habit that gets him a bloody nose, two broken ribs, and a black eye (all given by Tsunade).

"Tell me what Konoha's like, Jiraiya." The three children perk up in interest at Harī's inquisition. "Is the village as _good_ as they say?" Her voice is sultry and it comes naturally for her, yet the tone is soft spoken and gentle like a leaf falling from the sky.

"Hm… You'll have to be the judge of that yourself when we get there."

* * *

Tsunade thinks Harī is a strange girl. Very unique, in a way that she's rarely affected by Jiraiya's pursuits of the opposite sex. The medic ninja wants to know how she pulls off such a straight face, a pokerface, or her act in front of that pervert. And then she has these peculiar abilities, "mahō," she calls it. This mahō, if it's truly a power told in those ancient folk-tales or myths, it'll be a feat that wouldn't be controlled. If someone _did_ manage to get their hands on her or her powers, Tsunade doesn't want to even imagine the imminent future.

However, Tsunade thinks it'll be hardly likely that someone would get their hands on this oblivious girl, because Tsunade herself can't understand Harī.

"That's all? Just… a bag?" Orochimaru's voice wakes Tsunade from her daydream thoughts of the girl before her.

Harī isn't in her baggy clothes today. She's in a tight fit leggings that goes to her ankles, her top is a zipped up jet black jacket, and her feet are cuffed into military combat boots. Jiraiya will have a field day when he comes out to focus his eyes on her bottom half.

"Not just a bag. It's enchanted with the extension charm." Harī then answers their questioning looks with, "it's a charm to extend the internal dimensions of the object without altering the outer dimensions."

Tsunade doesn't know if it's because she spent the last three days inside a house that appears to be _extremely_ "haunted" with tools and objects flying about and executing their tasks as if they have lives of their own, but she's not quite surprised to hear that the bag is capable of holding many things if what she heard is correct.

Oh, there he is - Jiraiya - with his three new pupils, coming inside through the front doors of the mansion. His white hair isn't as spikey and wild, the heavy pouring of the rain must have calmed it down when the man was teaching. Though, strange to think, Harī's ebony hair is untamable than Jiraiya's.

As soon as he spots Harī, Jiraiya's jaw drops at the sight of Harī's slender legs, and Tsunade senses she'll have to hit Jiraiya so he doesn't lose control of his wheels. And she does so, leaving Harī to greet back the kids.

"We'll be leaving in an hour, so put all of your necessities in this bag, you three. And Yahiko," Tsunade hears over Jiraiya's protests, "don't _mess_ with the bag."

It's been bothering Tsunade for quite a while, but she wants know how Harī's voice could hold so much raw emotion, yet at the same time, it doesn't. It's almost the same tone as a seasoned war veteran, or more. She wonders if Harī has an old soul trapped in the young body of hers.

"It'll be a better idea if we leave right now," Orochimaru explains, "since it'll take us more than half a day to reach an inn the first night." He then adds, "I don't like spending my time in the woods. And I'm sure sensei is expecting us to be back sooner."

"While that's true, it'll take us at least four days if we're lucky," Tsunade responds nonchalantly as if this is a usual occurance, "Harī-san isn't a ninja like us so she can't travel as fast. One of us will have to carry her if we want to reach Konoha in two to three days."

Jiraiya's hand whips up immediately. "I volunteer as tribute!" He recieves a glare from Tsunade and a mean stare from his new student, Yahiko - he's the most protective of Harī than the other two.

"Oh," Harī whose tone is soft like the autumn wind voices, "there's no need. I can fly." Though she prefers riding on broomsticks better, unsupported flight is her only transportation if she can't use apparition (because teleportation has certain range limit). She could always make Death to create a broomstick for her, but she doesn't exactly like asking Death for anything.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both sputter, almost choking on their own spit like goats, unlike the rest. The only being they know who could have the ability of flight is Ōnoki, Sandaime Tsukikage of Iwagakure, and they're sure he uses chakra to do so unlike Harī who has the chakra reserve similar to that of a new-born baby.

"Hey, does that mean you'll give us a ride too, 'Nee-chan?" Yahiko asks excitedly, jumping up and down with his lips stretched out into a happy grin.

Harī smirks in amusement as she answers, "no," and Yahiko deflates, along with Konan. "You guys are too heavy on my poor limbs. Look at how long you guys stretched my arms since last time."

Yahiko pouts and Konan chuckles at the reaction, though Nagato seems to want to say that he has latched onto her middle.

* * *

Just as they're all about to leave, Harī stops Nagato. He eyes her warily behind the strands of his hair that are like shield for him. Fear should creep up at his spine when Harī asks him why he keeps his eyes away from the whole world to see, but the emotion isn't there. Instead, the familiar warmth blossoms, just like whenever Harī talks to him even if they are about little things.

Nagato swallows, something's stuck in his throat - perhaps the seeds in the orange that he ate a while ago. His eyes stray away from her bewitching fluorescent greens which he can't explain the beauty of the eyes in simple words— Nagato wishes his eyes are like hers.

Nagato stares down at the marvel floor of the mansion. "I killed with these eyes," he tells her with little bravery and contradicting anxiousness. "These eyes," he hesitates, "I never wanted them - the power that came with it."

No one says a thing for two minutes - Nagato counts. His breath hitch to a bare minimum when Harī's warm fingers brush his too-long bangs and tuck them behind his ears. The strangest thing is that he let her do that, when almost all physical contacts are denied by him even with his two best friends who showed him the light inside a dark crevice.

"There." She smiles - she actually smiles, and to Nagato, it feels like watching the shell of an egg crack. Her eyes wrinkle in the most breathtaking way and the healthy pink in her cheeks reach up to her bottom lashes. It's brief, but it's still a genuine smile.

"Nagato," he snaps his attention back to her whole being, "a great man have once told me that _those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it_." Harī puts her hands on his shoulders, then her dominant hand moves up to caress the top of his head. The action reminds him of what his mother used to do to him whenever he was hurt, though the memory is hazy. "But you don't have to shoulder this alone, Nagato."

"Ojou-chan, we're leaving in a minute!"

Harī pulls apart from the tiny body. She conjures up a small case onto her open palm. "If you still want to hide your eyes, you can use these. They're colored contacts. Reddish-brown to match the color of your hair."

"… Thanks, Onee-chan."

Yahiko and Konan are, nonetheless, surprised at the revelation.

* * *

There are three rooms given to the group when they decide the small merchant village is a good place to stay for the first night: one for Orochimaru and Jiraiya (reluctantly), another for Yahiko and Nagato, and the last one for Tsunade, Harī, and Konan.

When it's past midnight, Harī apparates to the outside. Jiraiya is sitting at the wooden bench, patiently waiting - meaning patiently imagining perversively about what "could" happen when Harī comes for their private meeting.

"Jiraiya," Harī greets as she sits down beside him.

"Ojou-chan," he greets back, an idiotic grin on his face, and his hands acting up again. "Eheheh, what did you call me for?" He thinks he knows the reason behind the meeting. "Lonely night?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Harī refrains a chuckle - she thinks how Jiraiya acts is a source of entertainment for her. "It's about Nagato." Jiraiya's ego deflates like a popped balloon.

"What about him?" Jiraiya squints his eyes exhaling a puff of air.

"He's been hiding his eyes behind his bangs." Jiraiya turns a little bit serious. "Ever since I met him, I could feel strange chakra from his eyes, specifically. I was hesitant to speak to him about it since I didn't want to pressure him, but I felt like I needed to confront him before we left, and I did. He said he killed with his eyes." Jiraiya narrows his eyes further and further as Harī tells him about Nagato.

"What does it look like?"

"Ah, so you know that they're contact lenses…?" Harī smirks inwardly. "They're purple and rimmed with rings. Do you know anything about it?"

Jiraiya scratches his chin. "I wonder if it's the same thing that Ōgama Sennin talked about…" He mutters. He looks up at Harī and gives her a reassuring smile, "not to worry, Harī-chan, the kid's in good hands."

Harī widens her eyes and blushes, she looks anywhere but Jiraiya, "I-I wasn't worrying."

* * *

"I guess we'll have to camp out tonight," Jiraiya announces just as Harī lands to the ground, white mist envelops the ground. "Yahiko, Nagato, you two will come with me to gather woods for a campfire. And Konan, you help the rest set up camp."

When Jiraiya and the two little boys come back, they see a small single tent set up and not a single sleeping bags in sight. Jiraiya, sensing Tsunade, Orochimaru, Konan, and Harī inside the one-person tent, peeks the fabric entrance open with an annoyed expression as he tells Nagato and Yahiko to set up the campfire.

However, when his eyes see a grand living room and connects to the kitchen and two big rooms - the doors just the tent fabrics - he backs out and look at the exterior again. The outside of the tent look like it can only fit one small person, but the inside looks like a whole apartment room— no, bigger!

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Nagato comes from behind him. "Ero-Jii-sensei?" Yahiko calls from the frame work of the campfire.

"What're you three doing, standing there?" Tsunade asks in her pajamas, she has a cucumber face mask. "All the hot water'll be all used up if you don't hurry to the bathroom." _There's even a bathroom_?! "The boys are on that side," she points to the right, "and the Girls are on the other." Surprisingly, Tsunade doesn't warn Jiraiya of anything such as 'you better stay on the boys' side, you pervert, or I'll break your neck!'

"Ya-Yahiko," Nagato calls, looking at the fireplace at the living room, "it looks like we gathered the branches for nothing."

"Eh? What d'you mean, Nagato?!"

* * *

Jiraiya snickers as quietly as possible. It's the dead of the night and everyone's asleep. He walks through the drapes of the entrance of the boys' quarters and through the living room. His eyes hold a mischievous glint. It's Tsunade's fault for not giving him her usual stern warning.

Inside the girls' room, Tsunade snickers as well. When Harī told her what would happen to boys if they happen to 'sleep' walk to the girls' side of the tent, Tsunade couldn't help but stay awake because she knew that Jiraiya would totally 'sleep' walk.

"Eheheheh," she hears him giggle, then, "GAH—!"

* * *

"W-W-Why didn't you w-warn me, Tsu-Tsuande…?"

* * *

Konohakgakure no Sato. When she lands behind inside the village behind the entrance, Harī feels like an ant when compared to the huge, enormous gates of Konohagakure.

The two chunin guards sputters, unable to utter a word at the sight of Harī - either from her etheral beauty or from her being able to fly. "Mahō," Jiraiya explains to them as if it's something easy to accept. "Ran-kun," he calls out to one of the chunin, "can you give these four a temporary citizenship pass?"

"U-Uh, yes, of course, Jiraiya-sama."

"-sama…?" Tsunade echoes in confusion.

Ran and the other chunin, Takeshi, grin proudly, "of course. You three were able to stand against Hanzō the Salamander and came back in one piece! That's truly an amazing feat, Tsuande-sama! It's said that Hanzō the Salamander is an opponent even some Kage have feared…" He drabbles on.

Harī, in the meanwhile, fill out the slips of registry papers, and Konan helps - she's filling the papers for four different people, including her, after all. When finished, they hand the papers to Ran. "Great," he says, "you'll have to wait a couple of days before you can do the tests for an official citizenship pass since there's been a lot of refugees these days because of the war. - And these kids are your kids or…?"

Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan peer up at her with the same questioning stare. "I'm just taking care of them for a while."

"So then, I don't have to get you an adoption paper to fill out?"

Harī pauses briefly, but nonetheless, she answers, "no."

* * *

Team Hiruzen report on their mission to their mentor in the Hokage office. The Sandaime nods at every few sentences given. The conversation then drift onto the newcomers, Harī and the three Ame orphans.

"And you can vouch for them?" Hiruzen asks and Jiraiya is the only one who answers a positive, while Tsunade looks a bit wary, and Orochimaru is indifferent about the subject. "Tsunade, what do you suggest?"

"Sensei, Harī-san has powers a shinobi could only wish to have." Orochimaru nods at Tsunade's words. "Powers that are unpredictable and unknown to _this_ world. And I don't know what she's thinking, her facade is, I hate to say it but, top-notch - when she's not around the orphans. —"

"Then, I recommend attaching an Anbu."

"Danzō," Hiruzen greets half-heartedly. "If this woman is as powerful as you say, Tsunade, wouldn't she easily tell if someone is watching her?"

"I didn't suggest a _spy_ , old friend," says the monotone voice of Danzō, "he'll befriend her, pretend to be her friend, find more information about her, … and see if she's," he rummages cabinets inside of his brain to find a word he's looking for, "- good."

"Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya, you are all dismissed." They exit. "Very well, Danzō. Who do you propose we send for this mission?"

* * *

Jun has a mission. A mission inside the village for the first time in his (Root) Anbu career. The confusion that runs inside his head runs wild but it doesn't betray his outer facial expression or bodily behavior.

 _Odd_ , he thinks. Every one of his missions involve assassination outside the village. But seventeen, almost eighteen, years of age, he gets a mission to go undercover inside the village to… _befriend_ someone. Making petty relationship isn't what he does. He kills, whether for fun or to survive this shit world.

He skims through the mission information. His name will be Michio, with no last name just like Jun. A kindhearted jounin shinobi who's on break for two weeks. Within that time period, he's to meet a woman, Harī, and befriend her in order to find out whatever information he can on her.

 _What's so important about this foreigner_?

* * *

They settle upon a inn. Harī and Konan share a room, while Yahiko and Nagato has their own room. The first two nights in Konoha is spent with Harī letting Konan to braid her long unruly hair, painting each other's nails, and making roses out of origami papers. All the while, Yahiko and Nagato have pillow fights against each other.

The next morning, Jiraiya comes to get Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. While they're all off to train in training ground thirteen, Harī goes house-hunting with a realtor.

"This one is the most expensive one out of the listing, miss. Three small bedrooms, one master bedroom, two full bathrooms, a half bathroom, a kitchen, living space, …" and the realtor lists on.

"I'll take it," Harī says.

"… And the biggest feature of this house is— You'll take it?" Harī nods.

Harī shrugs. "How much is it? I'll pay the full price right now."

* * *

 _Mistress, allow me_.

Often times, Harī forgets Death is even there with her. It's all do to the dark shadowy cloak that he has on that allows him to hide himself from everyone, including Harī, his Mistress, Master, Vanquisher, and Conquerer.

With a simple direction of his stare, the inside and the outside of her new temporary home becomes brand new, clean, and fresh. Death snickers when Harī claims that she now has nothing to do.

He simply stays with Harī because she's an easy entertainment for him. She knows this, but Death is a trustworthy ally to have by her side.

"Death, lead me to the grocery store?"

 _Always, my lady_.

Grocery shopping is more of a hobby than a chore. It's peaceful, is what Harī thinks of about picking out food and putting them into baskets. When done, Harī is heading back home with two heavy plastic bags in her hands.

Harī suddenly wonders if Death has once been a mortal like she has been as Harriet Potter. _I'm the first Death ever to exist, Mistress. Many have tried to control me through the use of the Deathly Hallows, but only you have and will succeed Death_ , he answers her thought.

Harī sighs as she locks the front door behind her. "I told you, Death, not to read my mind."

 _I apologize, Mistress_. Whenever Death ghosts through passers, he sends cold shivers inside their bodies.

"But, tell me, Death, what do you mean by only I have and will succeed you?"

 _Many think once they have obtained the three Deathly Hallows that they are easily the master of this one, but they all have missed one important fact. That is to accept death when they come; to not fear the afterlife when they come - My Mistress, you have proven yourself to this one_.

Harī gasps and drops her bags when she bumps into someone who easily catches her with ease, his left hand supporting her back and his right hand gripping her wrist. "I—" _Silver hair, how original_.

"I'm sorry," Harī manages to get out.

"No, no, it's my fault. I should've been more careful. I _am_ a shinobi after all," he chuckles. His voice, his behavior, the way he talks are with good-nature.

Harī bends down to gather the ingredients for lunch and dinner tonight. The man immediately follows her down to pick up the apples first, working his way to the vegetables. "Thank you," she says to him when they're done gathering.

He sheepishly smiles again, "I at least owe it to you. - My name is Hatake Sakumo." Yes, he seems like the type to introduce his name to others first.

"Harī."

Sakumo grabs the two bags, strength is on his side as he takes them easily from her grasps. "Let me help you carry them back." No remarks of 'I can't let a _lady_ such as yourself' or anything of the like.

* * *

They walk silently, beside each other. Sakumo is a great conversationist and doesn't get bored of talking, but he's very unlike Yahiko in terms of leading his speeches. He's calm, calculating, kind, selfless, compassionate, and everything good. Harī finds Sakumo a comfort.

Harī learns that he has a son named Kakashi - he likes to talk about the boy a lot. A prodigy, he says proudly, but he's worried. Sakumo doesn't want Kakashi to follow in his foot steps if he could help it.

"What do you do for a living, Harī-san?"

"I do a lot of things. I traveled a lot ever since I'd turned four years old. I try to garden whenever I'm free. I take care of three orphans at the moment. I have Death as my best friend." Sakumo raises an eyebrow. Before Harī could continue, a scream puts a stop to their conversation.

Soon enough, other various screams and wails follow along with it, then an explosion from the North side of Konoha. Sakumo tells her to stay put as foreign ninjas with completely different outfits leap from rooftop to rooftop, to which Harī summons her wand and points it at the ninjas, " _Immobulus_." The seven foreign shinobi float in mid air, unable to move.

Sakumo widens his eyes and he's lost for words. "The explosion's that way," she informs him, "let's go." Before he could respond, Harī grabs his arm. They twist and turn during the fast tubular experience of teleportation.

"H-How…?" However, there's no time to speak, and Sakumo instinctually blocks kunai attacks that come from his right side, his left land covering Harī in a protective way. "Iwa," he curses.

Ruins smother most of the area from the previous random explosion. There are wounded almost everywhere Harī looks. Red sparks from her wand stuns back a couple of the enemies as she hurries over to an injured boy. Broken arm. " _Brackium Emendo_."

The boy feels hot smothering temperature at his arm, then sudden coldness wash over it. He doesn't feel pain. "I-It doesn't hurt anymore," the boy gasps.

Harī deflects a kunai with a shield created by her mind and magic. "Get away from here, kid." She sends another powerful, silent _Stupefy,_ making her way to the next injured. She gasps when the earth in front of her creates a barrier, then she hears clangs of metal, she turns to look at Sakumo and send him a grateful look.

" _Immobulus_!" Five more are frozen in place.

"Sakumo-san, I found him fighting one of them," a voice says.

Harī looks toward the Hatake when she's done healing her seventh patient. Most of the Iwa ninjas are gone by now. "Kakashi, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Your son?" Harī asks when she nears them. She gasps when she reminds herself of Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. "Fuck!" Harī apparates to training ground fourty - the place where Jiraiya told her they would train. They're not here. "Yahiko! Konan! Nagato! Jiraiya?!" No answer. "Death, make a broomstick for me?" There is a limit as to how exhausted she could get from using up so much of her energy of blasting charm after charm. She's not hesitant in requesting Death something.

 _Of course, Mistress_. In his hand, forms a dark broomstick that lurks with shadowy mists. Harī mounts the broom and she flies, searching from the bird's eye view.

"Konan?! Yahiko! Nagato!" Harī calms down when she sees them right below the seven Iwa ninjas are frozen in mid air. As soon as she lands, she gathers all three of them into a big bear hug. "You guys are going to be the death of me."

Yahiko chuckles, Konan says nothing but crooks her head into her shoulder, and Nagato says, "sorry."

* * *

 **A/N** :

There's something I need to explain about Harī's character regarding chapter one when you see her having not a lot of emotion being expressed. It's because she's living another life and there's almost close to nothing that could make her angry, or truly happy. She misses her old life, she wants it back. Near the end of chapter one, Harī is coming out of that phase because of the three Ame orphans. She's beginning to change, you can clearly see that in this chapter, especially at the last part.

Although she's nonchalant and very indifferent, she'll still have the characteristics of Harriet Potter since I really love how Harry Potter was portrayed in the franchise. (He's actually my first crush I ever had when I was younger).

For those of you who left reviews, thanks so much! I love reading them!

Until the next chapter.


	3. Disengage

**A/N** : I don't fucking care if you read my notes or not, be ignorant for all I care. That said—

Important Notice: All the update information about my fan fictions are put on my profile. It'll tell you when (approximately) I will update the next chapters so that you don't have to ask about it on reviews.

Upload: Thurs, April, 7, 2016. 4:12PM

Revisited: Fri, April, 8, 2016. 3:41AM I skimmed through this chapter and edited most of the parts. Thanks to a person ('m not sure if they want their ID to be public) who noticed an error, and also because I was reading this late at night and I couldn't go to sleep because of it.

* * *

Anger isn't enough to describe what Sarutobi Hiruzen is feeling at the moment. His jaws are clenched, hands form tight fists, and heat rises in his veins. Right now, all he wants to do is annihilate Iwagakure. However, that thought is on hold at the back of his mind at the moment.

All he could do now is wait for the interrogation to be over, and think about the events that happened over the course of five hours.

The strange woman that his team have brought back is not what he expected.

 _Mahō_ , he thinks, _what curious power indeed_. _Not to mention, powerful just as Tsunade have said_. _To be able to freeze living beings_. _To be able to fly_. _What else could she do_? Hiruzen learned from the Second Hokage to never underestimate an opponent, or even an ally, and Hiruzen was able to live through years as a shinobi because of that simple rule. However, looking at a picture of Harī with narrowed, calculating eyes, he had certainly underestimated her prowess.

This just means that Hiruzen has to be more cautious of her. He can't allow her to be in the wrong hands. If it means protecting his village, he'll do whatever it takes to keep Harī away from other hidden villages.

The door opens, a tall man with sharp features and charcoal color hair comes in, bows, and greets, "Hokage-sama." Judging by the look of the jounin's face, there's something wrong. "The Iwa ninjas all have…" he hesitates to find the right words, "gone into a comatose."

"What do you mean, 'comatose'?" The Hokage asks, his voice lower than usual.

"Hokage-sama, I think it'll be better if you check them yourself."

* * *

"His name is Tamotsu. No clan. Age, 23. Jounin. — That's all we learnt, Hokage-sama." Tamotsu is a pale man with bleached blonde wavy locks. He looks confused at the moment, not frightened by having dozens of people interrogating him and tramping through his mind. "He's the only one conscious."

His small pupils dart from person to person, then he finds the walls and the ceilings interesting. All through this, he keeps murmuring, "who am I? Who are you, people? W-Why am I here?"

"His mind is locked, you say?"

Yamanaka Norio answers with distaste, "sealed, more like."

The Hokage nods grimly as if he understands this situation, but never in his life has he heard of a mind, or memory, being 'sealed' in all his years as Hokage. Sure, some powerful mind-walkers (most probably, the Yamanaka) could perform such a technique, but it's considered to take decades to perfect the jutsu.

However, a fuinjutsu specialist may be able to aid in this sticky situation.

"Send Jiraiya in. He might be able to help with this 'seal,' _if_ it is indeed a seal."

* * *

Jiraiya, with the help of a Yamanaka, is inside of a person's mind, in front of him the brain. There's no scrolls embedded into the brain in certain places, there's only darkness. Very unlike what he's always heard.

He comes closer, his hand stretched far so that he knows if there's something in front of him. After three more steps, the palm of his stretched hand touches the front of the brain. He sends chakra through his hand. If it is sealed, then the seal would clash with a certain chakra, would it not?

Then, all of a sudden, light blinks a couple of times like broken light bulbs, then finally, the whole mind of the Iwa nin brightens. He sees it, a giant paper stuck to the brain which says in bold letter, "SEAL."

After examining the seal, Jiraiya executes certain hand seals particular to a disabling technique for this weird seal. Then, he rips off the seal like a band aid.

He still doesn't see the giant scrolls.

When he comes out of the person's mind, he's shocked (just like everyone else) at what he sees. The Iwa ninja's eyes are rolled back, only the shade of white shows, his mouth is full of bubbles of saliva and puke, and he's stuttering violently.

"Jiraiya-sama, whatever you did just damaged half of his brain…!"

"Uh… Let me try again."

"A-Absolutely not!"

"Jiraiya," the said man looks up at his mentor with hope, "go home."

Jiraiya dejects and exits the T&I building with a sigh.

The Sandaime, who's standing by the sidelines with a grim look that hasn't changed throughout the whole impatient wait, is confused, which _rarely_ happens.

So, what is this thing that hinders the Iwa ninjas useless in giving information at all? Is it even a seal? More importantly, _who_ is responsible?

His main suspects would most likely be shinobi, or at least someone powerful to cast such a... technique to render both the Iwa shinobi and Konoha shinobi stuck in the mud; those who have gained easy access to his village - that he thought was well-protected.

Harī is a definite suspect of this case.

However, his (used to be) genin team have claimed Harī as trustworthy. She'd healed and revived his (favorite, _shh, don't tell anyone_ ) student, and had given shelter and food to the team when they desperately needed it. And she was the one who've stopped - no, froze - half of the Iwa nin taken to be questioned and mind-walked. More importantly, not only have she helped Konoha in its security against the invasion, but she also healed the injured with her strange abilities.

Even so, there is a high possibility of her being an enemy spy, and the three Amegakure orphans… Kids these days start their careers early because of the oncoming wars. It wouldn't surprise Hiruzen if they are shinobi under disguise, faking their strengths to gain trust of Jiraiya and possibly the village. They could be a team in disguise working together to achieve one thing, such as the destruction of Konohagakure. However, Hiruzen couldn't feel anything _but_ good intent from the kids. On the other hand, he couldn't feel anything _from_ Harī.

Being the Hokage, he has to take all the right steps, all the precautions, and all the warnings and signs. He cannot blindingly trust those that he can't read. In any other cases (such as times of peace), Hiruzen would _only_ watch in the shadows, but this time is different. Konoha is at war. He can't be too careful.

His train of thought comes to a full stop once his advisor asks for his orders. He hums as his eyes are still aimed at the unconscious enemy jounin. "Bring Harī to T&I to be interrogated."

* * *

The afternoon is much worse than the morning. Harī gets surrounded by some people who have witnessed everything, from her sending three different colors of neon light from her pointy wooden stick to her fixing a boy's broken arm in the blink of an eye. Others joined when gossips spread within a mere minute.

 _I should've just stayed home. — What am I doing out anyway? Oh, right, groceries._ Harī thinks to herself as she's praised continuously by gossipy civilians (and few ninjas). _Damn it, I need to go pick up my groceries that I've dropped_ , she sighs.

 _Well… at least Yahiko is enjoying the spotlight_. The said boy runs wildly as he sends air-kisses to the cheering crowds.

"- It's because of her that my son doesn't have to go to the hospital! Do you know how much the hospital bills costs for a civilian? -"

"- Yes, I saw it! She just- Some kind of red light just came out from that stick and it blasted those Iwa ninjas away! I saw it with my own two eyes, I tell you! -"

"Yahiko!" Harī calls hurriedly. He turns around, "we're leaving." Her hands are gripped tightly on both Konan and Nagato.

"But- But—!" Yahiko tries to protest.

As soon as Harī grabs Yahiko's hand, she would teleport them all to their new home, however, that plan never comes to light because a person with a mouse mask covering his face stops her.

"Harī-san?"

"That's me," she answers. Her eyes trailing to his hair, _obnoxious_ , she thinks when her eyes are blinded by such a bright color.

"You'll have to come with me."

* * *

Harī doesn't fight off the brute force - frankly, she can't - as chain cuffs are put on her wrist. She doesn't panic however, because she had been put in this kind of situations quite often as Harriet Potter and also as Harī.

Wanting to know why she's been brought in with her wrists tightly wrapped by hand cuffs, she waits to hear an answer, and it better be a good one.

A man sits down opposite to where she's sitting, only a large desk separates the two. He sets a coffee down in front of her, but her eyes don't stray away from his own pair of plain brown.

"Given name, Harī. No family name. Gender, female," he begins to read the file at his hand, "and the rest information are blank. Why is that, Harī-san?"

"What's your name, soldier?"

The man peers up, his lips slightly open. He's never had been asked back a question before in all his years of service as an interrogator, only useless pleas and the typical 'I'll never answer to you!'. He almost loses his calm. He scoffs, lets out a fake chuckle that might sound eerie to someone less than a jounin. "Just to make sure you're clear, Harī-san, _I_ will be asking the questions."

"No, I'll be asking the questions, s _oldier_." _Why does she insists on calling me 'soldier'_? The man frowns. "What's your name?"

"Now, look here —"

"What-is-your-name." Fire. There's fire in her eyes. Her bright green eyes darken, but that's not the only thing that darkens about her.

His breath hitch, almost to a stop, when his emanation is overwhelmed by Harī's own. It's a killer intent that she's sending, but the pressure he's feeling is worse than anything he felt so far as a shinobi.

It's hard to breath. His mind is spinning. All he wants to do is to have someone kill him already. He wants to give up; escape.

 _ANSWER ME!_ A voice scream in his ears. The man's eyes widen when he looks up, he sees a creature resembling a demon, but he can't see anything but the bright green glowing orbs that pierces through his soul, surrounded by the void.

"Sa-Saburu… K-Kita." Everything's back to normal and he calms down by a fraction.

Kita has a new fear.

"Saburu Kita. Tell me, why am I here?"

Kita wonders if he could back out from this interrogation; to escape from this room. However, something is keeping him rooted in his spot. "Hokage-sama— He suspects you to be the one responsible for putting all Iwagakure shinobi into a state of… comatose." He pauses, then, "did you do it?"

"No." Harī hums. "'Comatose'…" She echoes. She then orders Kita to explain further about the situation.

Kita finds it strange that the woman would ask him to explain further of the situation instead of asking _why_ the Hokage would suspect her, or even denying the claims. Although he's a genius when it comes to reading people, he can't read her.

"I'm not too detailed in what happened with the enemies. H-However, two things that I'm informed of is that the Yamanaka clan can't gain access to any memories at all, and that a seal is placed on the brains. They think it's the seal that's causing their memories to blacken."

Harī straightens her back, leaning back on her given chair. "Lead me to them. I'll clear the 'seal' for you lot." She stands.

Kita stands up abrutly with a gaping expression. "You can't…! You need permission from Hokage-sama, which I'm sure won't be given to you."

"If you're not going to lead me to them, I'll go there myself." She stands up and the Kita realizes that she somehow got rid of the shackles that surely bounded her wrists.

Before she could approach the metal door, it opens. Sarutobi Hiruzen stands tall with the Anbu shinobi from before, Mouse. "Why is she out of her shackles?"

"H-Hokage-sama… it's not actually me who—"

"I unchained myself. I'm not easily bound, you see," Harī interrupts. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Mouse blocks the path of the entrance. Hiruzen says to her in his warning voice, "you won't be going anywhere until you've proven yourself innocent, Harī-san."

Harī closes her eyes, inhales deeply, and exhales out to calm her building anger to minimum. "You don't get it, do you?" She rhetorically asks the old man who narrows his eyes at her. "You'll only gain me as your enemy if your hostility towards me continues," her voice is unfathomable, yet her composure is calm and collected, "not only did I tolerate your Anbu spies for the last two-three days I've been here," Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock, "I also mobilized your enemies and helped protect your precious village."

"How… did you know about the Anbu?"

Harī scoffs, "how can I not when they always set off the alarm of the runes I set up?"

"Runes?"

Harī takes a moment to stare at Hiruzen. Then, she suddenly says, "come," as she skims past between Hiruzen and Mouse. "I'll show you I'm not someone you want as your enemy."

* * *

"Move," Harī orders the Yamanaka who'd set his mind to take the 'seal' off of the Iwa nin. The Yamanaka narrows his eyes at Harī, then looks up at the Hokage to see if it's okay to trust the woman. The Hokage nods, and the Yamanaka obeys Harī's order, quite reluctantly.

"- What is she trying to do? -"

 _Yes, what is she trying to do_? Hiruzen asks in his mind.

Harī hovers her index fingers at the Iwa nin's nostrils to see if he's still alive. "Well, good, you all managed to keep the bugger alive." Her focus back on the unconscious ninja whose lips down to his collar is covered in puke, she mutters, " _Rennervate,_ " he awakes at an instant, and from that, Harī sees the pair of unfocused and bewildered eyes.

"His mind was tempered with," she explains. "However, it's not mahō that caused this. It's the power of a ninja that caused him to… 'lose' his memories."

"How can we trust you?" The Hokage asks.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care if you trust me or not," she absentmindedly replies. With that, her eyes finds the Iwa's pair of dark orbs again. " _Legilimens_."

The next second, she finds herself in front of the brain. What Jiraiya and the others saw previously was pure darkness, however, they didn't know that the darkness was actually genjutsu. Genjutsu doesn't work on Harī. She's not affected because of her Occlumency. However, what she does see are large scrolls stuck into some parts of the brain, all locked in bountiful amounts of chain of different sizes and colors.

" _Lumos_ ," the light overwhelms the dimly lit area.

 **[Outer]**

"Wh—"

Everyone watch with mixtures of emotion as they see the Iwa nin's round eyes light up brilliantly.

 **[Inner]**

All the chains are intertwined in some way or another. This couldn't have been more easy for Harī. She points her wand at the lock and mutters, " _annihilare_ " and soon, the lock unlocks itself and the chains all hammer down to the floor of nothingness. The walls begins to vibrate.

 **[Outer]**

The Iwa nin scream with pain in the head. He triest to grip onto his head for relief, but he can't seeming as how his hands are bound. "Arggh!"

"- W-What's wrong with him?! -"

"- Get a medic! -"

"Hokage-sama, your orders?" Hiruzen hears Mouse ask.

"We wait."

And wait they did. Soon enough, as the medic who have appeared treat the Iwa ninja, Harī makes herself known, but she ignores all others and proceeds with her own interrogations.

She stares at the young man with calculating eyes. She looks at him as if he is but an insect as she does to others who have yet to earn her trust. "If you don't want to experience that same, or perhaps worse, pain, you will answer all of my questions."

The male gives out an embarrassing squeak. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Harī dismisses the medic and she waves a woman with a clipboard to beckon forward. She taps on the clipboard whilst her eyes are trained on the Iwa male, telling the woman to write down everything that the Iwa nin says. "What's your name?"

"Nishi Akira, m-ma'am," he stutters, and the girl writes hurriedly after looking wide eyed.

"Age?"

"Twenty-three."

"What's your purpose here?"

"I—" Akira's eyes widen, "I don't know."

"- I thought she'd destroyed the seal! -" Others agreed. Some spew curse words at her and at the Iwa ninja who looks bewildered and slightly frightened.

However, Harī continues with her questions, her expression never changing. "Who is the current Kage of Iwagakure?"

"Of course that's Sandaime Tsuchikage-sama!"

"His name?"

"Ōnoki! W-Why wouldn't I know the leader of my own home!"

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember."

"Why should I tell —" He remembered the headache. "Right, uh… The last thing I remember is going to a bar, I went there for a drink with my colleagues… and then I—" Akira winces from the needle stabs from inside of his head. "I… I don't remember what happened next." His eyes dart from Harī to all the Yamanaka, then to the Hokage, and his face becomes green. "W-What am I doing here? Please, tell me! You must know! Why am I here? Please! I didn't do anything!"

"- Don't fucking lie! -" With that, others starts to follow along.

Harī straightens, turns to look at the Konoha shinobi. When she points her wand at them, Mouse quickly becomes a barrier for the Hokage who has his eyes wide open and he's ready to act. " _Quietus_ ," she says and the volume of the whole crowd comes to a minimum. Everyone realizes this and calms down considerably.

"- What was that for…?! -" Someone tries to yell in fury but they end up sounding like a tiny little chipmunk. Harī sends a glare, which causes most to step back, a bit frightened. Harī then dispels the quietening spell.

She turns her attention back to the Iwa ninja whose expression turned from desperate to awe. He sucks in a sharp breath, his mouth agape when his brain musters a reminder. "Y-You're… I heard about you! The woman who could do so many things! ;Amazing things! The woman who could fly the skies without using any chakra, or who could teleport at will! I heard you could also summon things without using a scroll! I- I never thought I'd see the Kodokuna Hōrō-Sha (Lone Wanderer) in my entire life!"

"Kodokuna… Hōrō-Sha…?"

"But," Akira continues, "I-I don't understand. Why are you here, with these… tree huggers, Hōrō-Sha-san?"

"They're not my allies and neither are you, if that's what you're asking." Harī changes the topic back to Akira's memories, "Akira, you have been placed under a powerful genjutsu for the last eight hours or so." Akira's face pales and he tries desperately to swallow the lump in his throat.

"What do you mean, 'genjutsu'? What exactly did you see inside of his mind, Harī-san?" Hiruzen asks, coming closer.

"Memories were wrapped in chains," she answers, "chains that come together to one lock. Of course, I broke the genjutsu. It wasn't a genjutsu that could be easily dispelled. It could probably be only canceled by an Uchiha or the user, and of course, me."

"The memory," a Yamanaka speaks, "did you see it?"

"No. I prefer not to invade people's privacy if I can avoid it." Harī fully turns. "I think it's time for me to head home. The kids will be waiting for me like a pack of dog hounds." Mouse steps forward, blocking the path. Harī exhales through her nose, "your blonde hair is obnoxious," then she apparates away.

 _Flight, teleportation, freezing victims, summoning, attacking, and healing... all without the use of chakra. Just who is Harī_?

* * *

Harī enters her home and immediately she finds the man whom she's met just before the start of Iwa's failure attempt at an invasion sat on the sofa with his mini-me.

 _Sakumo_ , she remembers clearly although she's met the man only once, _Hatake Sakumo_.

"— Eh?"

"Sakumo…?" Harī tilts her head slightly.

He seems confused. He scratches the back of his ear while he laughs nervously. "So you're my new neighbor, huh."

"Neighbor…? — Ah, you're the one who lives in that compound? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, right. Uh… Well, you see," again, he scratches his head, "I'm actually looking for a babysitter—"

"Caretaker," his mini-me corrects him.

"Yes, caretaker," Sakumo says absentmindedly, "and the previous owner of this house used to watch over my son. - His name is Kakashi, by the way," he ruffles his son's already messy hair. "So I was hoping my new neighbor could watch over Kakashi while I'm away on missions… — But, wow, I think this is more than a coincidence, isn't it, Harī-san?" _He didn't forget my name_ , she swallows back a blush. "More like… fate?"

Ignoring the last word, she gives a small smile at the small Sakumo look-alike. Kakashi's bored expression doesn't change. "I'll be happy to take care of Kakashi. He seem like the mature type so it looks like I won't have to do much." Kakashi looks proud at that. Kakashi thinks he'll get along fine with the new caretaker. "But today, I don't think I'm capable of watching over anyone. I'm… very exhausted."

"Yeah, I could tell," he tells her with a carefree smile. Harī thinks he would question her about her powers she displayed when Iwa nins broke in, but he doesn't. Instead, he asks her, "are you hungry?"

Harī gives him a genuine smile, showing her pearly whites, her eyes glistens and Sakumo sees her; truly sees her, and it makes him fidget. "I am," she answers.

"W-Well," he stutters, heat rising a bit. He looks away to avoid staring in her enchanting eyes, "there's Katsu Don in the fridge. I cooked for the kids — if that was alright. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that the kids looked hungry and, uhh, yeah…" He trails on.

* * *

Kakashi, having done watching his father flirt with the woman, sighs and moves away into the hallways to explore, only to be stopped by Konan. "Do you want a tour?"

"I already got a tour," he responds nonchalantly.

"From Yahiko," she says with a slight chuckle that seem nothing like the giggles he hears from other girls (particularly fangirls of his and his father's). "I bet he stopped the tour mid way." Kakashi doesn't respond because Konan's correct.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yahiko drags Nagato, who doesn't want to get into trouble at all, to the backyard and into the new garden that Harī has started on.

"But, Yahiko, Harī-Nee told us to never go into the garden…!"

"Don't worry about it, you wuss! Geez, you've gotta brave up! Step up your game, Nagato!"

"But if Harī-Nee finds out…" Nagato shudders. "Do you remember last time we woke her up?"

Yahiko blenches. "A-Alright, since you asked politely."

 _I didn't ask though_ … Nagato thinks with a sweat-drop.

* * *

"So when do want me to take care of Kakashi?" Harī asks after sipping her tea.

"Would you mind if I drop him off tomorrow morning…? If you can't, it's fine."

 _He's so humble_ … Harī sighs, _too bad he's taken_ … _Wait_ , "I have to ask, Sakumo," the said man raises his brows to tell her to ask him anything, "what about Kakashi's mother? Is she too busy to watch over Kakashi, or…?"

His smile saddens, "she's… gone. Right after giving birth to Kakashi."

"Oh," is all she could let out. Harī's hand topple on top of his own, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

* * *

 **A/N** :

Yes, yes, you're right, Minato is Mouse.

The two reasons I chose mouse instead of the ever-so cliché fox is because mouses have traits similar to Minato's own traits in the franchise. ;

Quiet and compliant = This would be a characteristic sought to be good traits of a shinobi as they would conform to the village rules and laws and enforce them, and in a discreet way possible.

Self-reliant in order to survive = This would be a contribute to Minato's orphanhood - Since there's no indication, I decided Minato will be an orphan.

So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Until next time.


	4. Negotiation

**A/N** : I experienced some serious pain a few weeks ago and because I was away for so long from my fan fic, I lost interest… Hopefully, that'll change soon.

[Not revised]

Upload: Mon, April, 25, 2016. 11:20PM

* * *

Although fourteen years of age, almost fifteen, he has the mind of a twenty year old— n-not in that kind of way. But in all of his fourteen years of teenage life, he's never heard his hair being called 'obnoxious' as the woman who calls herself kindly put it.

* * *

In the dimly lit area, surrounding the jelly-like brain are four Yamanaka men. They watch scrolls upon scrolls that roll to the bottom pit like films, looking for something in particular.

Inoichi, up-and-coming excellent mind-walker, skim through each scrolls like an expert who appears to have gone through years and years of mind-walking jutsus. Like hell. He, like Minato, is a (pre-) teenager with lots of issues, specifically girl issues. But besides that, he's known to be a genius when it comes to the human mind.

And so, Inoichi becomes the first to find out that _something in particular_.

"Taichō," Inoichi calls to the old man who looks eerily similar to him out of all the other Yamanakas, and that's because they're a son-father duo, "I've found something!"

* * *

Minato is definitely not a happy camper. If being called 'obnoxious' for the first time in his life hadn't been enough, he now has gotten an order from the Hokage to retrieve the woman who called him that word. Despite wanting nothing to do with Harī, he obeys the leader of his beloved village like a trained dog.

Given the adress on a piece of small parchment, he asks himself if the woman is actually a rich heiress hiding away from her family in order to escape being married to a fat old man.

Arriving at the main door of the two-storey house, he notice four kids playing together, and one of them, Minato knows is the son of Konoha's White Fang, the person he admires, and practically worships.

When he approaches the front door, Konan comes to him with a slight tilt to her head. "Harī-nee told us someone would come to visit. Are you that person?"

Minato's lost. "Uh… I guess…?"

"She's gardening. I really wanted to help her but she said I'd be killed by the plants in less than five seconds. I think she just wants some time to herself to fawn over Sakumo-san. She's been inside the garden house for about two hours."

"'Fawn'…?"

"You know… head over heels?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. — Anyways, can you lead me to her? It's important business that I need to meet her."

The door, however, opens wide. Harī is standing right in front of Minato, there's not a patch of dirt on her despite tending to a garden for two hours. "Let me guess," she says before Minato could, "Hokage-sama is requesting my presence. — And, Konan, I heard everything you said, dear." Konan looks petrified as if her look said 'shit.'

"As punishment," for a second, Harī sounds like Maito Dai to Minato, "you'll be responsible for keeping the boys out of danger. And you will report to me if Yahiko ever climbs the chandelier."

 _They have a chandelier_? Minato thinks. He's never seen a chandelier before. He's heard that daimyos have them installed, but at a great price.

Konan salutes. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Somewhere inside a narrow and dark alley, Michio — or Jun — stops midway when he sees his target, Harī, with a member of Anbu. He curses as he writes in his journal, "Day one of infiltration already a disaster. Mouse from Anbu seen walking to the Hokage tower with the target."

Danzō didn't exactly have any word that Harī has a meeting with the Hokage. So seeing the scene makes Michio paranoid just a little and questions run through his mind. _The Hokage can't possibly know of my mission, even more so Root_.

* * *

"Please sit down, Harī-san. Minato, you're dismissed."

"Hai." Minato bows, briefly glances at Harī and leaves the office, out of sight of the two, only to go back to protect the Hokage unseen.

Coming around his large official looking desk, Hiruzen comes to sit across from Harī. "Tea?" Upon recieving a positive from the woman, he calls for his secretary. "May, bring us the finest tea." He clears his throat after the secretary leaves. "First, I must apologize for the decisions I put regarding you and if you ever felt threatened."

Harī shrugs. "Don't worry, I forgave you as soon as I left."

The old man, surprised at her response, says wearily, "just like that…?"

"I don't really care about what happened in the past. As a wise woman had said, it distracts from the now, darling." — That's from Edna from a children's movie, though she wouldn't tell him that.

"She sounds very wise."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. Wisest woman I ever known. So, uh," she wants to switch the subject, "is that all you wanted to say?"

Hiruzen moves a file in front of Harī that has been on the coffee table ever since she came inside the office. "The second reason why I've requested for you is this."

Fingers skimming through the pages, Harī inquires, "what is it, a negotiation of sort?"

"More like… peace treaty. Harī-san, I can't deny that I haven't seen the same powers that you possess. You said yourself that we don't want you as our enemy, I understand loud and clear. In that regard, I believe a treaty between yourself and Konoha is necessary so that no harm can come to my village. Now, this doesn't mean that I don't trust you. In fact, I trust you enough to request your protection of the village, or more if you're willing."

"Okay."

Hiruzen sweat-drops. If it'd been this easy, he wouldn't've thought of giving her the puppy-dog eyes beforehand. "Just… like that?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not? I've got nothing better to do except for watching over four kids — who, by the way, are currently fending for themselves without me. And it's not like giving protection to a village would take much time or energy. — Oh, but I do have one concern, or question if you will."

"And that is…?"

"What do I get in return?"

Of course there would be a hole in such a dream-like negotiation. Everything's been going so smoothly to his surprise that he didn't think that Harī would want something in return for her services. Then again, Hiruzen is curious as to what Harī would want. "What would you like?"

"Money," Harī answers with no hesitation.

 _So blunt_ … "We'll discuss this further with the financial board, and other clan heads. Is tomorrow morning okay for you to come to discuss this treaty?"

"Afternoon. I'm a bit dead in the mornings if I can't help it."

* * *

"Everyone, gather around," Harī announces when she arrives home. Konan and Nagato immedietly obeys her words, Yahiko and Kakashi a lot slower than the two. Harī rolls her eyes, "because Konan and Nagato obeyed my orders, they get two mochi."

Kakashi speaks through his mask, "I don't even like sweet things." Yahiko gives him a look that says 'what's his problem?'

"What's your favourite food then?"

"Miso soup with eggplant. And broiled saury with salt."

Yahiko's look changes to 'dafuq dis mofo say?' Harī's look is similar to Yahiko's, except hers is more 'uhhh, well shit.'

"Have you ever had mochi before?" Konan asks while Nagato's busy munching away at his own treat, already done with his first one.

"I did. I just don't like sweet things."

Harī steps in like the boss she is. "I'm gonna cook you something sweet and you're going to love it, Kakashi."

This is going to turn out to be torture and Kakashi knows it.

* * *

If Kakashi could swear, he would — in a good way. "What's it called again?"

"Treacle-fucking-tart, and you better remember it. I'll be cooking this every single time you come here," Harī says to him not noticing how Kakashi has ate more than the three other kids could.

"You shouldn't swear in front of us, onee-chan," Konan says like the little angel she is.

Ignoring the two, Kakashi refrains from being overly descriptive and tells Harī, "it tastes good."

Harī smiles at him, her chin resting on her hand and elbows propped on the dining table. "I'm glad."

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the short one. I'm not feeling inspired at all… My interest for this story is down to six out of ten. My fandom, currently, is Justice League. Don't know how that happened.

 **In response to _Crystal_** (hey, I had a friend named Crystal!) ** _M. Key_ 's comment**:

Since we don't know nothing about the exact timeline (I do my research), I approximately did my calculations.

So here's the deal:

Because I love Minato as a character, I wanted to include him in this. So, I made him a teenager, and because of his skills in fuinjutsu and also being a student of Jiraiya (and I'm guessing Jiraiya did a lot of boasting), he's starting his Anbu career, though he's going to quit soon enough because he finds out later that he doesn't fit in with being Anbu at all.

So that would make Minato around early twenties or late teens when he takes a jounin team.

Meanwhile, Sakumo is around early thirties, late twenties. Harī around her early twenties.

The three Ame kids are slightly older than Kakashi is. Some people say that they're the same age, but really, the reason why I don't give away the exact age is because everything's confusing as fuck.

But it's my fault that I didn't mention that Minato's a teenager going through puberty. So, I apologize.

As for updates, I'm really not sure when I'll be updating because (holy mother of shit) I need inspiration. If anyone has any recommendations, I'm all ears.

Oh, and holy shit, this fic was added to ' _ **Miss Potter**_ ' community! I was geeking out when I got the notification.

Anyways, until next chapter.


End file.
